Shepard, the slave
by Darkoslim
Summary: I must admit, I am madly in love with your highness. I fell in love with her grace and delicateness and her prowess in literature. Jane Shepard finds love as a slave with princess, Liara t'soni.
1. Chapter 1

_I must admit, I am madly in love with your highness. I fell in love with her grace and delicateness and her prowess in literature. No one else saw her for the visionary I admired her as, believing she belonged to the throne after her mother with an iron fist rule, the world might have indulged in such an eerie suspicion, but I loved her as she was, and that is how my love will reside till the end._

 _"_ Hey! What'd I tell ya 'bout writing!?" The Overseer yelled throughout the barracked slave building, he charged toward Shepard with nothing, but anger in his brown eyes. Everyone ducked their heads, cowering away from his path as he came to a screeching halt at the red headed slave. He snatched the tiny, leather, book from Shepards pale hands. "Slaves don't WRITE! They fight for money in the coliseum and pray to the gods they live to see another day!"

"Can I have my book back, please." Shepard said, her voice calm and commanding. Her eyes didn't even graze the man, he didn't deserve her respect. Her attention. She simply stared at the dirt floors with her feet planted firmly in her makeshift sandals made of braided rope and a stiff leather sole.

"What don't you get 'bout slaves not writing?" The man said, their voices, no matter how quiet they got, echoed through the hall of other chained slaves. He opened the book and swiped through to the most recent entry. His eyes skimmed the page and his grin grew wider with every word he read. "You have a thing for the princess, eh? You know what I heard about her?" He leaned closer to the ginger, in that moment he had caught her attention, her face filled with animosity since he looked through the book. He was lucky she was chained to the poor turian slave beside her, or she would have showed him just what the bloodthirsty crowd wanted to see. "Her soon to be," he threw his hands in the air, "Who owns all of this, he plows her every night. Legend says you can hear her screams of pleasure in the middle of the night as soon as the darkness over takes the sky."

A surge of rage coursed through her body violently, she didn't know if she was shaking because of that or because of the very vivid image she got of her ladyship being bended over and ravaged by her Drell betrothed. Shepard bowed her head again, there was no point in trying to get out of her restraints, it would just make her looked like all bark but no bite.

"Give me m-" before Shepard could even get the words out of her mouth the book was chucked at her head, it bounced off of her and fell to the ground with an undignified flop to the recently opened page.

"I hope you're havin' a shit day, because you're up, and you are gonna need all the endurance and rage you got to beat your opponent." The man laughed grimly before walking off.

Shepard looked up from the ground once he left, she let out a long sigh as she ran a hand through her tousled hair. What was she doing here? She wasn't a slave, a criminal maybe, but that was an understatement in itself.

"I thought your poetry was pretty good," garrus said, Shepard didn't respond, but he continued. "A little wimpy, but good." Shepard had been bond to this guy since she was captured and arrested, she liked him. He never talked, always minded his own business and most of all, never tried to rape her, basically this Guy was a ten out of ten slave mate.

Shepard picked up her book, she almost looked under it for the rest of her pride, but that was long gone. "Thanks…didn't think you talked to be honest, just thought you were the ugly, strong, silent type." She smirked as she brushed off her book.

Garrus's mandibles twitched, "You have a few scars yourself." He said referring to the long scar that came from Shepards hairline and descended through her red brow and probably the many little scraps that Shepard sported on her face in general, but those didn't even bother Shepard. The angry whelps on her body, from the multiple lashing she received , is what bothered her, and even those were starting to fade in her memory.

The red head snorted. "I wasn't talkin' 'bout the scars." She faced the turian and with her free- well, empty hand, offered it to him. "Shepard."

Garrus shook it, almost as if he was proud to. "I know, I'm garrus."

Shepard furrowed her brows, she wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but she decided against it. With one final shake she let go. She sat up straight, ready to face whatever was waiting for in the arena. She grabbed her metal helmet on the bench beside her. She had done this plenty of times, but it always felt like her first. She put the slightly heavy thing on her head and took a deep breath.

"Good luck out there Shepard." Garrus said laying a hand on her shoulder.

Only able to see her eyes and mouth, garrus watched her smile. "Worried about me are you?" Shepard said shrugging off the talon.

"Nope." Garrus replied making sure to sound more than nonchalant, "I just really don't want a new slave mate. There's a lot of weirdos out there, you know?"

"Shepard!" The man from before came back, this time holding a pair of keys. Once he reached Shepard, he bended down and unlocked her cuff links and shackles. "Remember don't die out there, I've spent too much money on you slaves to just let you die."

Shepard stood up, ignoring the overseer. Her bones popped and cracked as she stretched, rolling her neck around until all the cricks were gone.

"They're waiting on you slave." The man in a snarky tone.

"I'm no slave." Shepard stated as she walked toward the area door, making sure to check the guy in the shoulder before walking off. As she made her way down the hall to the huge, double doors, the other slaves watched her, they knew how brutal Shepard could be in fights, however, she never finished her opponent, she wasn't a murderer. She wasn't like the rest of them, and they knew it.

She gave the two guards a go to open the doors with a simple nod, even without the doors opened, Shepard could hear the cheers of the impatient crowd, when the entrance of the arena was in eyesight, the crowd got even louder. Step after step Shepard listened to the crowd roar, in front of her she saw the royal and mvp box, with the sun basically blinding her and cooking her alive, Shepard shaded her eyes to get a better look at the reason she fought every time they called her to the coliseum. There she was, Liara t'soni. The princess of Armali, she looked as beautiful as always, a pure white tunic with a flower crown on top of her head and decorated in the finest gold rings and necklaces that clung to her neck snugly, not that it matters what she wore, she could wear a wool sack and Shepard would still be absolutely smitten. Realizing she had been staring to long, an asari, who sat in the mvp box watched shepard with a shit eating grin on her face, Shepard knew her from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, but she wasn't the only familiar face up there. Shepard realized not only was she playing in front of tens of thousands of people, she was playing in front of the entire monarchy, your highness benezia and your highness aethyta. Along with the senate, senator Sparatus, senator tevos and senator dalatrass, but worst of all, feron, liaras soon to be bondmate. He stood proud in the box beside Liara, looking down upon Shepard as though he already knew her fate was death.

Shepard jaw clenched, she spotted the weapons rack with her swords hung up, waiting for their master. Walking over there, she heard feron began to talk as the guards quieted down the crowd.

"Slave against a trained gladiator!" He began. The red head, now determined, grabbed her sword, making sure the blade wasn't dull, it shined in the sun now, but whoever stepped out next would be sure to dirty it. "Well…I guess we know where my bets lie!" The stadium rumbled with laughter, Shepard didn't care though, she did, however, glare up at the princess, her brows were furrowed with a nervous bite of the lip, Shepard noticed the Liara never really like watching all the blood splatter and guts pour of people, she usually turned away at the gory parts. She wasn't like her betrothed, she was sweet and caring. Delicate.

Shepard tipped her helmet to the princess, "Enjoy the show." She mouthed. That got Liara's attention, her blue eyes perked as she stood up much straighter and watched Shepard with curiosity, more than Shepard had ever seen her watch the show with before.

"Unleash the beast!" Feron yelled with the crowd, the gate rose from the ground, the sound of the chain raising it, drawing out the tension with every crank. Readying her sword, Shepard was prepared for anything that came out the darkness, today wouldn't be her last. She wouldn't die in front of her. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you colossus!"

A man, standing seven feet tall marched out of the dark, guards held onto the chains around his neck, he didn't look like a gladiator, but then again, Shepard didn't look like a slave. He had only a sword and shield, and no armor. The soldiers let the beast go, fleeing the arena as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Let the fight begin!" Feron shouted.

With the sound of all escaping starting when the doors closed. The red head calmly, grabbed a spear off the rack. The giant began to charge after her, she lined up the shot and chucked the spear at her opponent, easily, he deflected the projectile with his shield. Shepard began to trout to meet the monster half way. Colossus made the next move, swiftly reaching to his waist and throwing a blade at Shepards head. But Shepard was too fast, with a lift of her sword, she hit the object to the ground. They became almost a toenail apart when the giant swatted his sword, in a split second, Shepard slid under the swipe of the giant and sliced his left leg clean off.

The crowd cheered as blood squirted everywhere, some even on Shepards head, now she was glad she wore her helmet. With a huge shudder of the ground, the giant fell. Shepard stood beside the severed leg, she almost felt sorta bad for the guy, he had no chance. Whipping around on her heel Shepard walked over to colossus, he began to scoot away, out of fear.

"Finish him!" The crowd cheered in Union. But Shepard had other plans, to stop him from squirming, she stomped on the blood spewing leg, gaining a long bellow from the giant. She bended down with her sword and wiped it clean on his body. Once she decided the sword would get no cleaner, she left the quivering, colossus to his weeping.

The crowd booed as Shepard began to walk back to the exit, but before she could take another step, guards surrounded her. She gave them a deadly look.

"Are you sure you wish to suffer the same fate?" She asked them with a trace of humor in her voice.

"Halt slave! You did not give the crowd what they came here for…blood! Carnage!" Feron shouted, it was completely silent in the arena, besides the ear wrenching sound of the suffering giant. "So…as a default, to satisfy us, you must slay this prisoner. No mercy."

Shepards gaze never met ferons, she didn't want to and frankly, she didn't know how Liara could. One of the guards shoved a man toward Shepard. He looked at Shepard with such terror that his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open incredulously. He fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably.

Shepard rolled her eyes, she looked back at the mvp boxes. Seeing the princess almost jump out of her seat at what Shepards would do next. Over all the shouting of the crowd, it was hard for Shepard to think, especially with the helmet that made her head sweat even more. She took the bloody thing off and threw it to the ground right beside the prisoner making him leap.

With her free hand, Shepard grabbed the man by the collar, even with his kicking and screaming, she dragged him passed colossus and closer to the mvp boxes. She threw him to the ground in front of the v.i.p's.

The crowd became quiet. Shepard stood there, looking at all of her so called: "Leaders."

"Well…kill him, slave!" Feron yelled.

Shepard looked down at the pleading fragile man, then back at feron. "No." She threw her sword down. "I am no murder. I am no slave. I am Jane Shepard of Spain." Shepard bowed, "Princess, I hope you enjoyed the show." She gave a wink, before pivoting on her heel. The crowd was bewildered, no one has ever said no to the monarchy before, no one was brave enough or stupid enough. And did she just flirt with the Princess? In front of everyone. Liara sunk into her throne with a blush, even though it was unladylike and utterly childish.

"Bless you. Shepard." The man cried. "Shepard the savior! He repeated this to shepard's retreating back, even the crowd began to join in.

"I am your king! Get back here slave!" Feron growled, "Guards! Seize her!" In that very moment, Soldiers came rushing after Shepard, surrounding her in a circle. Again.

The red head held up her hands in surrender, "I have no king."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thanks for the support guys, I'm really glad you guys like this story because I enjoy writing it, btw I did watch the gladiator last night for the first time ever, I swear! It was just a coincidence the it was Jane Shepard of Spain and that's where the guy was from, I just thought it sounded kinda cool tbh you know "sos" Shepard of Spain, no? That's not cool to anyone but me?…anyways! I would love to here your feedback so review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Who! Do you think you are?" Ferons hands slammed down on the table making liara jump as she stood in the far corner, She watched how Shepard didn't move a muscle though, the red haired slave just sat there, staring intensely at the candlelight flickering back and forth in the middle of the table.

"To you…I am just a nameless slave, someone who walks amongst the undead, someone who kisses death everyday. To you I am an urchin, who robs and murders, but simply is trying to survive. To me I have a name, and the crowds might sing it and the whore might moan it, but to me…" Shepard looked up at liara with the same intensity she had given the dancing flame, "There is only one persons lips I would die to hear it escape."

Liara shivered like the flame at the primal lust that shined in shepards eyes. She looked away to liaras relief, her eyes now harden when she looked at liaras betrothed. That was beautiful, slaves didn't speak with such passion and they didn't have such a powerful diction when they spoke. Slaves didn't really speak at all when royalty was around. They weren't aloud to.

"I would like to take my leave now." Shepard said standing up. "I must get my rest for practice tomorrow."

Feron crossed his arms, "You're not going anywhere. Guard, take Shepard to the holding cell."

Shepard smiled, "Watch me." She licked her fingers and pinched the candle light. The room went completely dark and silent, the last sound that was heard was the draw of the guards sword and the sizzle of the candle going out. Liara stood completely still in the dark, she

Could make out figures moving across the room, a gasp escaped her as she felt her hand being grabbed and a soft, warm pair of lips being pressed to the back of her hand.

Her hand fell with theirs and it was gone the next. Clenching her eyes closed, the tingle still dancing across her skin as if the lips were still there. She heard a laugh come from the opposite side of the room then a loud thump as something hit the floor. Liara controlled her breathing. Barely. She was petrified, especially when she heard that laugh.

A match was stroke and the candle was relit. Liaras eyes slowly flutter opened, she swallowed a rock in her throat when she saw the guard passed out on the floor and a sword in shepards hand pointed toward Feron. A lazy smirk fell on shepards face. "I always carry matches…you never know when you might need one." Shepard said.

Feron gulped, "…Obviously the overseers need to search you slaves better."

Shepard smiled, "No one touches me." She dropped the sword and began walk toward the door where Liara stood. Feron snatched the sword and put it toward shepards back. "Don't make this a thing, Princess." She mocked. She turned around slowly the blade touching her body the entire time. Liara watched. Terrified, but beyond interested.

"Sit back d-"

Shepard kicked Feron in the groin, slowly he crumpled, letting the sword fall out of his hand. Jane shook her head, "They never learn to leave me alone." She turned to Liara. "Do they princess?" Liaras heart stopped, and just as fast sped up like a steam engine. Shepard stepped closer edging Liara closer to the wall. Inches apart Shepard breathed in liaras scent. "The pleasure is mine, your highness." She whispered huskily.

Liara let out a shaky breath, her stomach felt as though it was filled with jello and her knees felt as weak about as just as much her head felt light. "T-Thank you and Like wise…Jane Shepard of Spain." She kicked herself for how formal she sounded, it had came out too choppy.

Unable to help herself, Shepard caressed Liaras smooth, beautiful face. A gasp leaped out of Liaras throat and she resisted the urge to…actually lean into the warm welcoming touch. "Fare the well princess, may our paths intertwine soon and stay that way." Shepard let go and left the room.

Liara let her shoulder hunch over, it was extremely too hot to be proper. She had just noticed how flushed she was.

"Why didn't you stop her you buffoon?!" Feron groaned. "Go get help!

Liara straightened her shoulders, "My apologies my king, I will alert the guards.

00000000000000000000000000

"How could that peasant detest me! Who the hell does she think she is?!" Feron shouted, his voice was so loud that the guards standing outside of liara's bedroom could hear coherently, they didn't even have to eavesdrop like usual, no doubt they were ready to spread the word that there was trouble in paradise-well, ferons paradise, liaras…not so much, quiet the opposite really. She really didn't even see what the big deal was, people disobeyed all the time. She was more interested to WHO disobeyed, who was that red head? Really, not the slave, not the murderer, but the woman.

"Jane Shepard of Spain! Shepard the savior!" Liara snapped back to reality, her hearing perked as the name was mentioned for about the thousandth time today, last she heard the name it was from aria, it was rumored that she was also interested in the mysterious woman and would possibly purchase her, making her a sex slave. Liaras stomach twisted at the thought, however, she did not know this possible, "revolutionary" or "liberator," rather, she somehow felt she wouldn't be okay with that, the woman seemed as though she had more potential than a sex slave or even a regular slave.

Liara sighed inwardly, for she knew if she had sighed out loud, feron would jump down her throat and this entire thing was already getting tiresome, she didn't need yet another reason for a migraine to kick in."Feron, please. Calm down, it was only a simple-"

"Of course you would say that!" Liara looked a little bit taken back when the words came spewing out angrily. Just what was he trying to say? "I hope you enjoyed the show, Princess." He mocked, "Who the hell did she think she was? Amonkira? Lord of the hunters? Well, if she thinks she's going to get away with this, she's sadly mistaking."

Liara stood from her bed, "Feron. Can you not just let this go? What could you possibly do to her? She is already a slave, there is no need to worsen her fate." The princess felt bad for speaking badly about the woman, but she was helping her, at least she was trying to. Liara continued solemnly, making it clear to sound nonchalant. "I believe we should keep her alive." She moved away from Ferons burning glare, feeling as if she should stand there any longer she might catch on fire. She turned to a window, over all the hills of the lush forest that surrounded her palace, she saw the sand dunes where the coliseum lied. "It would start quite an epidemic if we killed or punished her with all her new fans and not to mention, it would make us look callous and cold, resulting in us being unfavorable to many citizens."

"Why do you insist on keeping this mongrel around? Are you one of her fans? Don't think I didn't notice the way you were like a little giddy girl when she winked at you." Feron growled, walking closer to Liara. Predatorily.

Liara stood her ground however, "Feron. Someone once said, climb the highest mountain, but not for the world to see thou, but for thou to see the world. A person does not have power to change the situation, but the situation has power to change the person." She looked her former friend in the eyes, he was still mad though, as if her words made no sense to him and just floated in one ear out of the other. She did sigh this time.

"You are useless! Weak! How will your mother ever expect you to lead your own empire?!" Feron shook his head, "This just simply won't do, I won't kill Shepard. I will simply just…"

"I will override your command. Need I remind you we are…" liaras confident demeanor crumple and she almost slouched as ferons eyes burned, his fist balled up and ready to strike. Liara resisted the urge to gulp, she could feel the jewelry around her neck the usually hugged neck now basically strangle her, "Not…bond-"

Feron cupped his hand around liaras small, delicate, neck. "Listen bitch." His breath picked up the pace, along with liaras. He slammed her into the nearest wall with his hand still clung to her neck, liaras eyes were wide but not bulbous, she wasn't actually that shocked this was happening, it wasn't the first time something like this happened. Liara felt the wall smash her crest on impact, sending a pulse of pain through her head and down her back.

"Guar-!" Feron clasped his hand over liaras mouth, he pinned his body against hers ferociously.

"We may not be bonded yet, but I am still the king. Soon this will be my kingdom and soon you will love me and you will be mine also." Feron chomped down on uncover part of liaras neck, almost teasing the flesh off, he tasted blood. Liara banged against the stone walls out of shear pain and huge cry leaving her body as she saw purple liquid drop to the floor. Liara began to fight back, she thrusted her two fingers into ferons eyes, he let out a yelp and let go Liara completely, bended over in pain, cupping his eyes with his hands.

"You little-"

A guard asari, came bursting into the room her sword at the ready, "Your highness! is there a problem…?" she furrowed her brows when she saw the princess holding her neck with blood on the ground pinned to the wall and Feron constantly rubbing his eyes. Completely confused, she put her sword back into the holsters. "I just heard a lot of commotion and…" she didn't know what to say.

"Yes, thank you, but I can assure you everything is quite alright, as you can see." Liara said lying through her teeth, last thing she need was a scandal. This would definitely go without her mother knowing about this however. "Feron was just about to depart to his own room, please escort him there, and make sure you see to him getting there safely."

The asari nodded still unsure, but Liara had persuaded her no doubt. Feron, began walking to the door toward the gaurd. "Oh and please do send up lady benezia, I have a very urgent issue to discuss with her." Liara said feeling the blood flow continue. Feron shot her look before leaving the room completely. The door slammed shut and Liara was on the move, she walked hastily to her dresser, she pulled out the first draw that was full of basic first aid supplies, she grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed it in peroxide, she carefully whipped the wound clean, feeling her skin sting slightly from the chemical. Next, after cleaning her neck completely, she popped the cork off of an omni gel potion, and she dipped one slender, finger into the bottle, massaging the gel into her wound, finally placing a small badge on her neck.

Liara let out a sigh. "Goddess…"

There was knock, but benezia came in without an invitation. Liara shut the drawer and turned to her mother, she stepped further into her room her hand clasped together in front of her.

"You sent for me little wing?" Benezia asked rhetorically, she had to start the conversation somehow, and Liara did look a little…distressed. Toying with her fingers childishly, it was a bad habit, she would do it when she got int trouble as little kid for frivolous things like digging in the flower beds and such.

"Yes, mother…it has come to my attention that Feron is a little upset about what happened today at the coliseum." Liara continued, "And…well, he's trying to somehow redeem himself by punishing the slave who has done no wrong." Benezia opened her mouth to speak, but Liara beat her to the punch, "And I know that we need money for the kingdom and Feron is a great ally with all the money he makes with the coliseum, but I believe he is becoming a little…well... Goddess, how I say this?"

"Liara you don't have to marry him…well not yet anyway, if you would like to postpone the marriage, I am sure I could convince Feron to be a little more patient." Benezia said.

Liara looked down at her feet, "I…I just need to be alone right now. Thank you for speaking with me mother." Liara said turning away.

Benezia didn't say another word as she left. Liara liked being alone. It was the only time she felt like it was okay to be herself and relax. Sure she would rather be in her lab working on potions and examining artifacts she had discovered , but it wasn't enough privacy with people thinking they could just waltz in there whenever they pleased. Liara walked over to her bed and sat beside the nightstand, she picked up her favorite, odyssey. She knew that it was just a legend and not some factorial book, but none the less she loved the story of a hero. She began to read, but somehow when she read, she couldn't think about the book she loved, but what could that slave woman possibly be doing right now?

0000000000000000000000000

Scratch that seven out of ten slave mate.

"Anyone ever tell ya it was rude to fart around a lady?" Shepard said, fanning the smell from her top bunk a smile contradicting her. It was childish to say, but this felt like a sleep over and it was actually Shepards FIRST she never had any friends growing up…she didn't have anyone growing up.

"Better out than in." Garrus chuckled. "So? Shepard the savior, huh? More like Shepard the sympathetic, Shepard the pussy."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Haha. Whatever, at LEAST I have a nickname, besides," she shrugged, "I like it, I'm the good guy for once you know?"

"You the good guy? You sliced that guys leg off and wiped your bloody sword on him that was just disrespectful, and for your information I DO have nickname thank you very much, and it's way better than Shepard the sissy." Garrus said as matter a factly.

Shepard scoffed, "Archangel does not count, okay? You didn't earn it. You totally just named yourself that and I will admit it did catch on a little." Shepards folded her arms over her chest. "And it's Shepard the savior."

Garrus contained the flare of his mandibles, "Fair enough, fair enough, but maybe your name should be Shepard the savior, but instead…" he waited for a dramatic pause. "Shepard the suave seducer."

Shepard refused to give him the satisfaction in seeing her squirm, "I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout." She knew that she was just digging herself a bigger hole, but she couldn't just let him bully her into not talking.

Hooked. Line. Sinker. Garrus continued his onslaught, "A certain princess would disagree Shepard, I believe that it was something along the lines of, "oh princess, please notice me," does that ring a bell?"

Shepard turned over in her cot, "Not in the slightest. Was the princess even there? Why, I didn' even notice." Shepard closed her eyes, pretending to now be done with entire conversation and asleep.

Garrus hummed. Very amused. Shepard heard a page turn, the turian cleared his throat. "I saw the princess today in the burning sun as I fought the beast who challenged me to the death, little did She know it was her who was making me hot." Shepards eyes shot opened, Garrus licked his talon to swipe to the next page. "Wow Shepard, a little raunchy, no?"

Shepard leaped out of bed, almost landing face first from the top bunk. "Would ya-! That's-! There's nothing raunchy in there!" She snatched the book, beating garrus with it before climbing back into her bunk.

"Goodnight." Garrus sung, drawing out every syllable to Shepard annoyance. She ignored him, somehow she thought that would hurt his feelings and SHE would have the last laugh. She was wrong however, she didn't respond, she refused to entertain Garrus any longer as she heard the turians wise cracks and laughter until she fell asleep.

Tomorrow was bound to be a tiresome day.

0000000000000000000000000

"Listen up slaves! 'Cause I don' like repeatin' myself," The overseer barked.

It was hot, beyond hot, and frankly, shepards skin was NOT cut out for the heat. She leaned against the wall of the arena in the shade, she watched as the overseer shouted at the rest of the inmates as they scorched in the Armali sun, they would look back at Shepard, envious and jealous- even garrus got to stand with her, by default, of course. He WAS her partner after all, and he made sure that was acknowledged.

Garrus mandibles twitch as a slave in the line up kept staring back at the two, "You think they're gonna try to jump us when we go to sleep tonight?" They watched as a man had finally said something to the overseer about the two and all eyes finally gave their full attention to the turian and human.

Shepard took a hearty bite out of her apple, "Not unless they would wish to fight me in the arena." She said trying not to sound too cocky. Garrus nudged Shepard and pointed toward the overseer who was waving them over. Taking one more bite out of her Apple, shepard threw it too the ground, they walked a couple of yards to meet the group in the middle of the arena. "What seems to be the problem?" Shepard said folding her arms and leaning on one of her legs.

Kai leng turned to Shepard, getting inches away from her face, "I'll tell you what the problem is savior." Shepard cocked a brow and lazily blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "While we're burning alive out here, YOU get to relax in shade! Like you're fucking above the law! Which can't be true because you're a fucking slave."

Shepard snorted, "Well." She walked away from the group to retrieve her two swords, carrying them in both of her hands, she strutted back to the impatient man with a smile on her face, "Would you like to solve it? Your problem I mean," she handed her two swords to Kai and looked around. "Is there anyone else who like to join in our debauchery?" Nobody answered, they all took a huge step back.

"Uh, Shepard? You're not going to fight with a sword? Don't you think that's a bit…" Garrus shrugged, "stupid?"

Kai leng charged after Shepard before she could answer, focused and knowing Kai was actually a fierce opponent, She dodged his first attack, dunking under the sword and swiftly, kicking him in his gut. With his defenses down Shepard pounced, she pulled back her fist and pounded her fist into his jaw. Regaining his footing faster than Shepard thought he would, he took the right sword, attempting to slice Shepard straight down the middle, but an inch away from her head, she clasped the blade between the palms of her hands, she could feel the calloused skin being sliced and blood pouring from her closed hands, but she held on, twisting the sword the side, she saw an opening.

The read head lifted her leg in the air forcefully, kicking Kai's elbow, so hard a loud pop rung out through the arena. He roared with pain dropping the sword right into shepards bloody hands. She knew she didn't have much time until Kai was ready to strike again, letting the blade slide through her hand, Shepard grabbed the hilt of the sword. Kai came at the ginger with his left sword, his right arm hanging at his side, it was probably to hurt to even move it. A sinister smile on his face, her swatted the sword, leaving a long gash across her abs. Shepard felt a slight pain, but other than that she didn't even notice it, she was too focused. Retaliating, Shepard swiped her sword toward his. Soon after, It was over for him, Shepard sliced his fingers off his hand, The sword dropped with the digits still gripped to the handle, tightly.

Leng fell to his knees with his fingers gushing blood uncontrollably, he attempted to grab the sword with his right hand, but it proved difficult with shepards sword right under his chin. "This isn't over." He Grunted out.

Panting Shepard spoke, "Please. Save yourself…there's no need to lose any more body parts over petty pride." Defeated Kai fell to the ground, curled over with pain, she watched him before facing the crowd. "Is there no one else?" Everyone remained quite again. "At least he had the balls to stand up for what he believed was right." She said eyeing the crowd before wiping her swords on Kai leng.

She holstered both of them. "I admire him for his bravery and outspokenness." Shepard looked down at her stomach before wiping the blood away. The gash wasn't too deep- not really a gash at all, basically a scratch. The red head flanged the blood on the ground, the splatters dried up in the sun as soon as they hit the dirt. "And he's not a bad swordsman either."

Slow clapping came from behind Shepard, she turned to see the bane of her existence, feron, a smile on his dry lips. Two guards with their swords at the ready, not that it matter. Shepard took a step closer to feron, a smirk on her face as she let a laugh escape her. "Wow, the one day you dare step down in the arena and there are no hungry varren."

Feron laughed besides himself. "Ah Jane Shepard of Spain." He clapped his hands together. "I am not here to bring you in for the whipping you oh-so deserve, but instead, I want to invite you to the kingdom of Armali for a banquet, a little party rather."

Shepard crossed her arms, "I thought slaves weren't a loud in the royal palace?" She cocked a brow, "Who put you up to this?"

Feron laughed again, "Oh Shepard. This is simply just a friendly gesture for the most popular…gladiator, in Armali."

"Shepard, I have a bad feeling about this." Garrus said.

"Oh, so…I'm a gladiator now? Interesting…I thought I was just some slave who hasn't died yet," Jane hummed, "I accept your invite, when will this party be?"

"Excellent! Tonight my friend, I will have someone pick you up and clothes ready for back at your slave quarters." Feron smiled.

"Garrus comes too." Shepard stated as she nodded back to her turian friend, he waved his talons at feron so there was confusion to who he was. The red head turned to walk away, "Come Garrus we must get our rest," she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "Oh and we are NOT friends."

"Of course!…of course." He called after shepards retreating form. "Guards…" he lowered his voice, "Send a message to to the…bartarians, tell them we have a special FAMILIAR, face attending the party tonight." A smile ripped through his face, "And please, don't inform the princess about any of this. Let it be…a surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I know, weird place to end t** **his chapter but I figured I have to stop here because otherwise it would be a realllllllly long chapter because the next chapter will also take place at the party and I don't think you guys would like super long chapters or not? Let me know if you want longer chapters, but anywho! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell is this? Is he serious?" Garrus flailed his arms around as he paced back and forth through the quarters, stopping in his tracks once he caught glimpse of the calm Shepard. "How are you okay with this? This is utterly disgraceful." The turian babbled, staring down disgusted at his long sleeve tunic.

"I really don't care." Shepard said straightening her wreath crown. "He is testing us, and if a statement is what he wants, that's exactly what we must give him."

Garrus stared at the human with awe, "Everyone knows that long sleeves on warriors are…a sign of weakness." Shepard wasn't the type of person who initially tried to please everyone, they were just people, no matter their title, whether that be, King, queen, peasant or slave. It wasn't like their words mattered, they had no meaning, and even if they did to others they didn't to her.

The red head smirked, "Well, I'm positive "your highness" will be more than happy to test my strength and as well yours." Shepard slid a knife through her bracelet between the space of her forearm and the golden band. She knew there was something off about feron insisting on her appearance at a very important party, slaves were not guest, they were servants.

"And just want do you suppose will happen tonight?" Garrus said folding his arms over his chest, "A fight to death for the love of the princess?" He said with a shit-eating grin on his face. That perked shepards interest, she never thought about that, she did think however, that he would possibly try to humiliate her in front of her love, but she didn't think they would duel, liara didn't like violence after all.

"Hm…maybe I should beat him to the punch, shall I bring the princess a token of my gratitude for being such a worthy ruler?" Shepard lips pressed together. What could a woman who has everything possibly desire most of all? Shepard snapped her fingers, "Ah! I got it!" Garrus watched as his friend grabbed her notebook and began to scribble down words.

"Uh…Shepard? What are you doing?" Garrus asked, "I wasn't serious about feron actually trying to fight you, he's smarter than that." Which was undoubtedly true, feron was sneaky and manipulative, but Shepard was smart, decisive and cunning. She knew something was going to happen tonight, but just what was that little pig hiding? There's no way liara could possibly know about this, she cares about image of her kingdom too much to risk it for ferons silly obsession with getting revenge.

"No, no. I know, I'm simply writing liara a letter… to make her notice me." Shepard said the last part quietly. She longed for the asari princesses attention, those big blue eyes on her was something that Shepard craved day in and day out. She had even drawn liara countless of times just so maybe it would fill the void. "Besides, if I charm the tunic off of the delegates, he would be a fool to start an altercation, but there's no doubt in my mind that there will be one at the palace."

"Hm, I guess I should probably pack then?" Garrus said as he picked up a small, sharp blade in the back of his undergarments.

Finishing the letter, Shepard stuffed it in the front of her underwear, she stood up toward Garrus and nodded. "Glad to know you have my back. Let's take our leave now, tonight is bound to be one hell'uva night."

* * *

Tonight was very important for liara. There was rumors that the slave that had disgraced feron was making an appearance. Which, was a little unsettling for the young asari, but feron had invited her, so that took a little pressure off of the princess, but knowing feron..the pressure really should have been on.

Liara wanted to look nice, tonight she was to make an impression on the subjects of the kingdom, she would preform a dance with feron, to show the people that not only was there future ruler an elite biotic, but that she was graceful and delicate. Of course she was nervous about that but, she was more nervous about seeing Shepard. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that Jane would talk to her, she was too straight forward and didn't care what the people whispered nor did she care who saw. Which was very, intimidating.

Liara wore her finest, whitest, silk tunic. It was a little less modest than what young maidens would wear, but tonight was too important not to look her best. With onside of the tunic being slit to her thigh, skin clinchingly tight at the abdomen and bust, even a little part that opened up exposing her upper belly to her belly button. She was sure to grab people's attention with a such out the norm outfit.

"Surely you can't be wearing that." Liara leaped at the sound of ferons voice, she hurried to regain her composure when she remember how he thrived off of her insecurities and naiveness. "You look like an expensive whore."

Liara face harden when she felt a pang in her stomach, she knew she shouldn't care what he said, but when no one told her anything but that, it was quite hard to believe herself over him. She decided to stand her ground, like she always did. "I think it is something different...something that could change the kingdoms view on things." Liara said as she placed her diamond tiara on her head.

Feron stepped closer to the asaris back, "Ah…you want to change the opinion on whores in the kingdom? Or are you trying to catch someone's eye?" The princess obviously tensed at the end of his statement. She knew exactly what he was trying to say, it would be nice to meet Shepard tonight and have an actual conversation with her, but she was not the asaris first priority.

"…I…do not know exactly what you're trying to imply feron. My main priority tonight is to make a good impression on the senate and my loyal subjects. Surely, I would want to grab their attention." Liara explained.

"Or the attention of a certain slave, rather?" Feron hissed. The drell trailed back to the door. "No worries, I believe, you will soon learn the truth about your beloved Shepard."

Liaras heart dropped, she had no proof, but she knew feron was bound to be up to something. "Tonight is about the kingdom, feron." Liara sighed, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Feron eyes narrowed, before completely leaving he let out a mumble, "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Upon arrival the party had already started. With music blaring and the already drunken guest, you would guess it was a teenage orgy. Nothing like shepard was expecting at least, wasn't this suppose to be a little, "party" like feron had insisted? Although, tonight was bound to be surprised filled, Shepard knew for a fact that the senators were suppose to be there, were they okay with this?

"…Wrong palace do you think?" Garrus said with just as much disbelief as Shepard felt.

The two walked toward the palaces open gate where two guards stood gaurd, Shepard couldn't imagine what would be behind those very doors, the royal parties were VERY exclusive, and now Shepard was starting to see why. "I think we might be in for a treat tonight Garrus." Jane whispered full of joy. The friends looked at each other, a smile spreading on shepards face and the turians mandibles twitching like crazy, they ran towards the huge palace doors, only to be stopped by two more asari guards.

"Halt! State your name human and turian." One of them commanded.

Garrus stepped in front of Shepard with a cocky smirk, "We are DEFINITELY on the list." He urged.

The red head pushed her more than intolerable friend to the side with an amused roll of her eyes, "Jane Shepard of Spain and archangel." Shepard said. She wasn't sure what feron had told the guards what their names were but not to toot her own her horn, but her name did carry weight now unintentionally.

"Oh, of course!" The gaurd said enthusiastically as both of them parted from the friends path. "Have a good time savior." They purred in Union.

The slave mates smiled, stepping toward the door and somehow freezing in their tracks. "Here we go." The read head breathed, Shepard pushed open the door, the music hit them like a wave, but that was the least overwhelming thing. Stepping in with their eyes wide and mouths even wider, the door shut behind them. It was almost completely dark in the palace with a red hue hanging over the place sinisterly, music the loudest it could be and people grinding and dancing.

"What the..." Shepard whispered.

"Drinks?" An asari in a very revealing black skin tight mini skirt and top offered to the two slaves. The friends, still in shock, snapped toward the voice. Neither one of them spoke, their mouths moved but the words seemed to get caught in their throat. "Oh! Is this your first time?"

Shepard blinked, "At a brothel?" This entire situation was more than eerie. Shepard knew that these parties were top notch but she never imagine the palace being completely turned into omega, the most popular brothel in all of the kingdom, for one night only.

"Wha-?" The waitress giggled making her breast jiggle slightly, almost hypnotic to the very, weak, human and Turian. "No! This is no brothel, just a simple party thrown by the leadership, although it is hosted by Aria T'cloak."

Garrus reached for the waitresses platter where she held drinks, "Uh I'll take one of those... I'll probably be needing this tonight." He downed the shot, immediately regretting it when it burned his thoart. "Sprits, be carful with that Shepard, its definitely rycnol."

"Goddess! Of course! You're Shepard the savior! Here…" the asari pushed the platter toward her eagerly. "Please take as many as you would like!"

Shepard smiled politely, "Oh no thanks I d-"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome our princess, lovely, Liara T'soni!" Shepards eyes turned to the bright light that hung over the staircase, her heart stopped even before Liara stepped down the stairs. She realized that she, Jane Shepard was in the presents of her love, and she was only a couple of feet away.

The crowd roared as soon as a blue foot emerged from the darkness of upstairs. Almost collapsing to the ground, Shepard regained her footing by grabbing onto Garrus. The red head watched as those gorgeous blue eyes shined in the light, and how her skin looked exceptional rich and lively in that very revealing dress. Shepard could feel a swelling downstairs as her eyes traced hungrily over liaras taut stomach muscles and supple thighs.

Shepard ears perked when, the asari was in mid-sentence, "…special guests here tonight, thank you so very much for joining us in this wondrous occasion, it is a pleasure to be greeted by your presence and hopefully I will be able to personally meet you all tonight."

Shepard zoned out again, and intensely stared at the Princess. She was so fucking beautiful, Shepard would have no choice but meet her tonight. She watched as her asari princess scanned the ground, her eyes coming to an halt when her eyes linked with shepards. The slave threw her a sly wink only to get a shy nod and blush, the asari looked away but every once in a while her eyes would find their way back to the savior.

Shepard turned to waitress, "On second thought I'll take some of those," Shepard took one of the glasses and downed it without any reaction.

"Show off." Garrus mumbled.

The red head smirked, "Either you can hold it or not." Shepard took four more shots before the waitress took her leave. She wasn't drunk, surprisingly, but maybe a little tipsy. After all, she could still feel her fingers, kinda. The crowd cheered one more time before the going back to mingle and watch the asari dance on the poles.

Finally, looking more relived than ever, the princess hurried down the rest of the stairs gracefully. Shepard knew she was coming over to her, she was actually shocked that she was, it was bolder than the human thought the asari could be just to come up to her. Then again it's probably just her poshness, it would be rude to not talk to Shepard in a sense.

"Here comes the princess…I should go." Garrus said scurrying off before Shepard could protest.

"Jane Shepard of Spain." Liara kicked herself for sounding too formal yet again as she walked closer to the human. "I am quite surprise to see you here, why, mustn't you get your rest for the next gladiator show?" She finished strongly.

"Princess, please, call me Shepard." Shepard continued when liara nodded in agreement. Good so far. "I suppose I should be resting, but I don't believe feron will be letting me preform too soon, but enough with formalities." Said Shepard with a smile as she watched the asari fidget under her gaze. "I'd like to talk about the last time we met. If you remember that is."

Liara stiffened, of courses she remember the loving caress in the dark, the whispers and the intense stares. It was the most companion she had got from anyone besides her parents. "O-Of course Shepard, I remember…it quite clearly actually."

Shepard shifted on her feet, she noticed the asari tensed posture, she didn't want to weird her out, but it seemed to fail miserably. "About that, I don't want to make you feel weird about what happened, it was just an…in the moment kind of thing." Shepard slinked into her awkward little girl tone, but she couldn't help it when she was around the one she adored.

Was she blushing? Even though it was hard to see in the almost complete dark, liara tried to make out the slight discoloration on shepards face. "It's quite alright Shepard. You were kind to me, you didn't hurt me even though you could have easily did so. I do not doubt the amount of character you possess."

"Thank you princess. Again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. It was completely inappropriate for me to touch royalty in such a promiscuous manner." Shepard apologized, she did feel a little bad for touching liara like that, but honestly, she wouldn't take it back for the world. "So um…if you don't mind me stealing you away from the rest of the crowd to get away from this music, would you like to go to the balcony? I would actually like to speak to you."

Liara was a little uneasy. "Yes of course, and please call me Liara. Hearing "your highness" or "Princess" gets oh-so tiresome."

The two made their way upstairs grabbing the attention of some of more important guest. They ignored them, they knew it would be rumors around the kingdom about them, but there was always a some rumor floating around, eventually it would die down and. A new ridiculous one would take its place.

Pushing the doors of the balcony open, Shepard let the cool, crisp, night air hit her face first. She heard Liara take in a deep breath with a sigh of relief, letting the princess pass her, she shut the door behind them to muffle the musical instruments. It was actually nice to get away from the loud noise, Shepard heard of that in the stadium and for some reason, she never took the princess for much of a partier, particularly because she was in her maiden stage and she didn't take it upon herself to be a dancer while she was young, that's another reason why Shepard liked Liara, she was always the outlier, completely different from anyone Shepard knew.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Shepard said breaking the ice once again. She walked closer to the edge of the railing where Liara resided, looking off into the distance. "You don't see the stars burning this bright now a days."

Liara felt the corners of her lips twitch, as she felt shepards gaze upon her. "Yes, it's hard to really take the time to even notice that they shine at all." She watched the balls of gas glow in the distance, taking in the little time she had to be away from everything.

"Really?" Shepard smiled slightly, "Why, princess, I've always took you for someone who was always interested in the different things in the world than what everyone else strived for. I would think you would make time for the things you enjoyed most of all."

Liara smiled fully this time, but it was weary. "I do sometimes feel like there's no one who appreciates the things I do, that's why I do spend most of my time in my library or in my lab studying new discoveries. Have you never wondered what there is to the world? How extraordinary the tiniest things can be, say like…" the princess pointed enthusiastically to a star in the distance. "That star, simply to us it is just a incandescent luminous ball of gas kept in the sky by gravity, but what if it's more to it than it seems? What if it's some sort of distant planet far in the galaxy that obtains life? Or some sort of advance technology created by someone who was here long ago? Could you imagine the things that we will discover in the future? How far we can stretch until there's no more room? The possibilities are endless! Everything so far has been

Mystery, but when will something or someone discover us!"

Shepard resisted the urge to burst into laughter, but failed miserably. Liara came down from her high to see Shepard giggling at her, she did feel a little hurt and of course her face said it all. "Please!…F-forgive me princess!" Shepard chuckled out.

Liara felt a pang of anger and hurt, she had never opened up to someone like this so easily, showing her more than childish manner was beyond personal, it just seemed right with Shepard somehow, she supposed she was wrong. Liara hardened with a blush. "It was nice speaking to you Shepard, but I must get back to my guest." Liara began to rush to the door when she felt shepards hand on her wrist, and in the next moment she whipped around to face a smiling human.

"Liara, I wasn't laughing at your passion. I was laughing at how you don't express yourself like this more often. It was quite a spectacular sight your highness." Shepard smirked, "Even if your entire demeanor was adolescent to say the least…It was a truly beautiful display."

Liara flushed even deeper in the moonlight, never has anyone stared with such compassion at her. She felt the urge to cover her cheeks to cool them down, but it didn't help as Shepard watched her squirm even more. "I-I…goddess than you Shepard, for second I thought I had made a complete fool of myself. I tend to always do so." Liara admitted. Why was she being so open with Shepard? Why did she trust the slave so much more than anyone who she had ever talked to?

"Don't worry princess, I find it charming. Quite refreshing actually." Shepard continued, even though she could obviously see that Liara felt undoubtedly uncomfortable, but if she really didn't want to hear shepards words she would kindly excuse herself. "I have to admit, that I've always found you intriguing."

The asari peered down at her feet, "Goddess Shepard, I'm not use to such praise. Although I will say it is much appreciated, but you are also very exceptional yourself Shepard." Liara said nervously.

"Well, just exceptional? What about gallant? Dashing? Conventionally hilarious?" Shepard watched as the princesses smile spread wider. "I mean, exceptional is one of many things I would use to describe me, but personally I have other preferences." She mocked.

Liara smiled, completely humored with shepards audacity she even let out a giggle. At first it took Shepard by surprise, but in the end made her heart melt like butter, it was so sweet, innocent and rich like something Shepard could listen to on repeat if possible. "My greatest apologies, shepard. You are more than exceptional, and even greater than all those other words together."

"Oh." Shepard said sauntering closer, "That so princess? Well, if I didn't know better, i'd say you were flirting with me." There was that primal look again, this time a little more playful, but still intense enough to make Liara shiver, Shepard saw the flush in her cheeks and the curious glare in her eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say." Liara admitted lamely. "No one has ever been so blunt with me."

Shepard snorted, "Do not worry princess I am but a simple admirer." The red head bravely reached for liaras arm, when the asari didn't pull away Shepard gently caressed her arm, dragging her fingertips over the blue skin down to her hand. "But I wouldn't mind a friend…" Shepard interlocked their fingers. "And I think this could a start to a beautiful relationship."


End file.
